Guess How Much I Love You
by Pinklover98
Summary: Spoilers for Keep the peace parts 1 and 2. This story is a collection of one shots about Sadie, Sam and Jules (and sometime Spike). Please read and review!
1. Guess How Much I Love You

**Hi everyone! So Fanfiction deleted this story because of the story 'Guess How Much I Love You' so I have changed it a bit and now it is A LOT shorter so I added some Sam and Sadie and Sam and Jules in the end and hopefully it won't get deleted again! (Italics are the story).**

**I would just like to say thank you to:**

**SJBraddock3 for reviewing and adding this story as a favourite. **

**arlette-sweet-heart for adding me as a favourite and the story as a favourite, for reviewing and for following this story. **

**Ealasaid Una for reviewing. **

**I'm really glad you enjoyed the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or guess how much I love you. **

It was exactly a month since Sadie Braddock had been born, Sam was back at work and Jules was at home with baby Sadie. Jules was sitting on her bed in her bedroom cradling a sleeping Sadie in her arms. Slowly Sadie's eyes began to open "Hi" whispered Jules softly be careful not to startle the baby. "Hi baby. Would you like mama to tell you a story?" She laughed quietly as Sadie threw her tiny fist in the air, waving it around "I'll take that as a yes" she said gently before starting with the story,

_Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile, "I love you right up to the moon - AND BACK."'_

"The End" Jules whispered once she had finished. "Night, night Sadie. I love you right up to the moon and back" she said giving her a kiss on the forehead as Sadie sighed peacefully and closed her eyes once again.

When Sam came home later that evening he walked into the house but couldn't find Jules anywhere. He started making his way through the house calling Jules name as he went. He finally found her curled up on the bed with Sadie in her arms. Sadie was wide away, waving her arms around and making cute baby noises. He silently picked Sadie up and pulled the covers up over Jules, kissing her softly on the head before taking Sadie out of the room.

"We don't want you waking mama up now do we Sadie?" Sam whispered making his way downstairs and placing her in her baby chair and going into the kitchen to get her a bottle of milk.

"Here we go princess Daddy's got some milk for you!" said Sam re-entering the living room and picking Sadie back up. He sat on the sofa, holding Sadie in his arms and began feeding her the milk. Just as Sadie finished the milk Jules came down stairs, "Hey babe" whispered Sam, not wanting to wake Sadie who had fallen asleep.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Jules replied.

"You were fast asleep when I came in and Sadie was away, I didn't want Sadie to wake you so I brought her downstairs to feed her."

"Thanks Sammy," said Jules sitting down next to Sam and resting her head on his shoulder. "She looks so peaceful!"

"Yeah... she does" Sam commented kissing both Sadie and Jules on the head.

**The End! Hope you liked it! I'm thinking about writing another oneshot that has Sam, Jules and Sadie in it but I'm not sure yet, tell me what you think :) Please review! **


	2. Princess Sadie

**Princess Sadie**

**Authors note: So I have taken ccferrari's advice and turned this into a story of one shots! So thank you ccferrari! The next two chapters are stories that I already had written so I hope you enjoy them! :) **

"Presenting Princess Sadie Braddock!" Called Jules from the bottom of the stairs. Sam sat on the sofa watching the hockey game. Jules moved and picked up the tv remote and switched off the tv.

"Princess Sadie?" Sam asked

"Yep! Come on down Princess!" Shouted Jules. Four year old 'Princess' Sadie walked down the stairs clutching the railings with one hand and her dress and LuLu the teddy bear in the other so that she didn't trip over the dress and fall down the stairs.

"Ta dah!" Shouted Sadie as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a pink sleeping beauty dress.

"Wow! You look beautiful!" Said Sam

"Thank you Daddy! And look LuLu is dressed as a princess as well!" Said Sadie jumping into Sam's arms. "Can we watch a film?!"

"Of course we can, does Mummy wanna watch a film with us?"

"Mummy would love to watch a film with you guys but I've got some paperwork to do and I think it's daddy daughter time don't you Sammy?" Asked Jules bending down to kiss them both on the head.

"Daddy daughter time huh? What do you think Princess Sadie would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Shouted Sadie picking up the Sleeping Beauty DVD off the side and gave it to Sam. He went and put the DVD in the DVD player. A few hours (and three Disney princess films) later Sam and Sadie were still on the sofa, Sadie fast asleep in Sam's arms.

"Wow! Asleep huh? And to think I thought it would be you falling asleep during the films!" Commented Jules as she walked back into the living room; Sam got up from the sofa and moved upstairs to put Sadie into her bed.

"So... Now that Sadie's in bed how about we have some Mummy and Daddy time?" Asked Sam as he came back down the stairs

"I think that's a great idea." Replied Jules walking up to Sam and putting her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"Ewwww Mummy and Daddy are kissing don't look LuLu!" Said Sadie standing on the stairs with her hand over her teddy's eyes.

"So much for Mummy and Daddy time!" Sighed Sam.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! :) **


	3. Sadie's Princess Tea Party

**Sadie's Princess Tea Party**

**Authors note: Another one shot! **

"Ok Sadie be a good girl for Daddy and Uncle Spike while Mummy and Auntie Winnie go out alright?" Said Jules bending down to Sadie's height.

"Ok Mummy" replied Sadie wrapping her arms around Jules' neck and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Jules got up and went over to Spike "And you be good too Spike, you got it. No teaching my daughter anything about bombs!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said Spike saluting Jules which earned him a slap on the arm and a punch in the shoulder from both Winnie and Jules.

"Be good!" Winnie warned before kissing him goodbye.

"Bye guys see you later they both called as they walked out the door.

"Bye bye Mummy, love you!" Called Sadie

"I love you too baby girl see you later!" Jules called over her shoulder.

"So Sadie what do you want to do?" Asked Sam

"Princess tea party!" Shouted Sadie running upstairs.

"Princess tea party?" Asked Spike

"Don't ask..." Sam muttered going into the kitchen to get them both a beer. By the time he got back into the living room, Sadie was there, feather boas, tiaras, teddy's and everything you would need for a tea party.

"No Daddy!" She shouted as Sam entered the room putting her hands on her hips and looking at him crossly, "that is not what you drink at a tea party! You drink tea." She walked over to Sam, took the two beer bottles out of his hand and placed them on the kitchen counter, leaving two of the SRU's best officers stunned.

"Wow! She's stubborn just like her mum!" Muttered Spike

"Don't let them hear you say that!" Said Sam in reply.

"Ok now sit down both of you!" Sadie ordered. She then made her way over to the two officers placing a feather boa around each of their necks and a tiara on each of their heads.

"Good, now pick up a tea cup," she said sternly. "No not like that Uncle Spike that's all wrong!"

"Yeah Uncle Spike, that's all wrong!" Mimicked Sam chuckling

"Don't laugh Daddy, you've got it wrong too!"

"Yeah Daddy! You've got it wrong too!" Mimicked Spike laughing.

"Stop it!" Shouted Sadie, "now hold the cup like this..." She placed one of Spike's fingers through the handle closing two more around the cup before pointing his pinkie finger in the air and then moved on to do the same for Sam.

They both glanced at each other trying not to laugh.

"There! That's better!" Said Sadie sitting down and getting herself a cup, "now for the food! Wait here!" She ran off into the kitchen in search of good tea party food.

"How much more of this do we have to take?" Whispered Spike to Sam

"I dunno but I'm guessing until Jules and Winnie get back."

"And how long will that be?"

"I dunno..." Sam whispered back trailing off as Sadie re-entered the room. "Hey Princess you found some food?"

"Yep!" Sadie replied grinning as she settled herself onto Sam's lap. She placed some cupcakes on the coffee table and they all dug in.

That was how Winnie and Jules found them an hour later after returning from their shopping trip.

"I've gotta take a picture of this!" Stated Jules taking a picture and sending it to the team, Spike, Sadie and Sam not even noticing as they were all too engrossed in the Disney princess film that was on in front of them!

**AN: The End! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Christmas Day!

**Christmas Day!**

**Authors note: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'm really glad you enjoy these one shots! I know that it's no where near Christmas time but oh well! This is kind of a sequel type thing to 'Sadie's Princess Tea Party'!**

Five year old Sadie Braddock woke up at six o'clock on Christmas morning (a record for her as it was usually way before that time!). She got out of bed and as quietly but as quickly as she could and made her way to her parents bedroom. She opened the door soundlessly but as soon as she entered the room she screamed at the top of her lungs "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" whilst jumping onto her parents bed and jumping up and down. "Sadie, stop baby please stop shouting and jumping!" Begged Sam Braddock as his wife placed her head under her pillow, "It's too early to be awake!" Came Jules muffled reply to Sadie screaming.

"But mummy," Sadie started, lying down on the bed and placing her head under Jules' pillow as well, "it's Christmas Day!"

"I know baby but mummy's been working all week and she's really really tired so can I just have five more minutes?" Team one had had morning shifts everyday this week and hot calls everyday and frankly Jules didn't want to be awake at this time in the morning voluntarily. After a moments hesitation Sadie sighed climbed under the covers and snuggled up to Jules saying "Ok mummy but five more minutes and that's it!"

"Thank you princess and I promise only five more minutes." During this conversation between mother and daughter, Sam had just turned over and fallen back asleep! After a few minutes Sadie's eyes began to droop, yawning she pulled the covers around herself in a tight cocoon (pulling all of the covers off of Sam in the process) and she finally fell back asleep. An hour and a half later Sam awoke again, finally feeling the effect of the covers having been pulled off of him and the breeze coming through the open window, and having heard the whole conversation between Jules and Sadie, realised that they had slept for more than five minutes. The team and all their families were coming over at 10 so they really should be getting up soon. Sam sat up in bed, the sudden movement awakened Sadie and she turned an looked up at Sam, "Daddy guess what?"

"What baby?"

"It's Christmas Day! Do you think Father Christmas has been?" Asked Sadie sleep still apparent in her voice.

"I don't know baby but probably. Shall we wake mummy up so we can go and see?" He asked brushing some stray hairs out if Sadie's face whilst she nodded.

"Jules..." Said Sam softly, gently shaking Jules awake, "Jules..."

"Mmmm..." She murmured "what?"

"It's time to get up baby." Jules sat up slowly brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey baby," she said to Sadie "you ready to go open some presents?"

"Yeah!" Sadie shouted jumping off the bed, "lets go! Lets go!" Jules and Sam got out of bed and followed Sadie out of the room Sam pulling Jules into his side and kissing her on the forehead lightly before following Sadie downstairs.

A few hours later, all the food had been eaten and team one and their families all sat wherever they could in the Braddock family living room. They were going around the room presenting gifts to each other. When they reached Spike he presented a present to Sadie. She tore open the present to find a kit on how to make a mini robot (AN: Don't know if there is such a thing!). "Thank you Uncle Spike!" Said Sadie before turning to her mum asking "what is it?" The team all chuckled.

"It's a kit that you can make a robot with!" Explained Spike, "you love helping me with Babycakes so I thought you'd like this!"

"Yay! Thanks Uncle Spike!" She said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "I have a present for you as well!" She gave Spike a package that she had wrapped herself grinning from ear to ear.

"You're gonna love it Spike!" Sam commented.

"Really?"

"Yep!" Opening the present Spike found a bright pink feather boa, a plastic princess tiara and a Disney Princess film! The team all burst out laughing. Sadie couldn't understand what was so funny, she had thought that it was a great present.

"Why is everyone laughing mummy?" She asked quietly

"Just because its such a great gift baby." Jules whispered and Sadie nodded in agreement.

"It's for when you come over to play Princess tea party's with me and Daddy!" Sadie explained

"Princess tea party's huh Spike?!" Asked Leah trying not to laugh for Sadie's sake.

"Don't ask!" He muttered

"Well Spike that would explain the text that I got from Jules the other day!" Laughed Raf.

"Uncle Raf maybe next time you can come over and play with us as well! Can he Daddy? Please?"

"Of course I'll come as long as your mum and dad say its ok." Said Raf.

"I don't see why not, I think Raf would look great in purple what do you think Spike, purple or pink?"

"Purple, definitely purple!" Spike replied

"Oh God! What have I gotten myself into?!" The team all just laughed in response and carried on opening the rest of the presents.

**The end! I'm think about writing a princess tea party with Raf in it! What do you think? LOL! Please, please, please review! (The more reviews I get, the more chapters I post and the quicker I post!) **


	5. Princess Tea Party's and Hockey

Princess Tea Party's and Hockey!

**Authors note: Hi everyone this sorta follows on from 'Sadie's princess tea party' and 'Christmas day'. I have decided that instead if adding just Raf into the tea party, to add all of the team (including Wordy) and I have also added Izzy, Claire and Ally into the story as well! Also there is more bossy Sadie :) So I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews! :) **

Sam, Spike, Ed, Raf, Greg and Wordy were sitting on the sofa's in the Braddock family living room watching the hockey game when Sadie, Izzy, Ally and Claire came bounding down the stairs, bags full of feather boas, tiara's and plastic tea cups in stow. They all went and stood in front of the TV, much to the men's annoyance.

"Girls can you just stand to the sides of the TV please, we're trying to watch the game." Said Wordy

"Nope!" Said Ally defiantly

"We are going to have a princess tea party!" Announced Sadie

"A what?" Asked Greg turning to Sam whilst Spike muttered "Not again!" And placed his head in his hands.

"A princess tea party Uncle Greg! It's where we all pretend to be princesses and have a tea party!" Explained Izzy impatiently.

"And we are all going to be princesses!" emphasized Claire excitedly

"Princesses?" Asked Raf obviously forgetting what he had promised Sadie on Christmas Day.

"Yes princesses!"

"Do we have to?" Asked Raf

"Yes!" Shouted Sadie bossily "you all have to be princesses with us or else!"

"Right..." Said Ed uncertainly glancing at Sam

"Don't look at me!" Exclaimed Sam throwing his hands in the air "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Hang on... Or else what?" Wordy asked Sadie

"I don't know! Just or else ok?" Huffed Sadie clearly annoyed at her statement being questioned.

"Everyone needs to sit on the floor!" Instructed Ally, the men all sat down on the floor not wanting to get on Ally's bad side and have the experience of her throwing a tantrum, their eyes however were still glued to the TV screen. The girls began passing out tea cups and placing feather boas around the officers necks and tiaras on their heads.

"Uncle Spike, Uncle Spike, Uncle Spike!" Tutted Sadie standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, "what am I going to do with you?!"

"What, what have I done?" Asked Spike completely clueless.

"Spike! You forgot your feather boa and tiara!" Said Sam laughing at Sadie's angry expression.

"Oh! Oops sorry Sade!" Said Spike

Sadie huffed, shaking her head and gave him a feather boa and tiara "You'd better remember it next time Uncle Spike!" After finishing passing around the cups, tiaras an feather boas, the girls joined the men on the floor.

"You need to stop staring at the TV and pay attention to us!" Shouted Claire causing all the men to turn towards her, except for Sam whose eyes stayed glued on the screen "DADDY!" Shouted Sadie "don't make me turn that TV off!"

"Right, pay attention, got it!" Stuttered Sam, causing the other men to laugh.

"Ok now hold the cup like this," explain Izzy demonstrating how to hold the tea cup whilst Ally and Claire moved around correcting the men and Sadie went into the kitchen to get some cupcakes. When she came back the men were all holding their cups with their pinkie fingers in the air which was exactly the moment that Jules walked in.

"And look what else we brought down with us!" Continued Ally pulling out crayons and princess colouring book from her bag, all of them completely oblivious to the fact that Jules had just walked in and was staring at them open mouthed, but trying to control her laughter at the same time.

"Great..." Muttered Raf picking up a colouring book. They spilt up into two groups, Ed, Raf and Greg with Izzy and Ally and Sam, Spike and Wordy with Sadie and Claire and some of the SRU's best snipers, negotiators and bomb experts started colouring in the princess pictures (still wearing the tiaras and feather boas).

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" She shouted laughing before getting her phone out and taking a picture to send to all the men's wives and girlfriends.

**AN: I know it's really similar to the other story but I really wanted to write one with all the guys from the team but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	6. Daddy daughter day!

Daddy daughter day

**Authors note: So this is the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews! There are more chapters to come but I'm not going to be able to update for a while because in about 3 weeks I have a week of exams so I really need to focus on revising! :( **

**Enjoy and please review! :)**

It was a cold winters day and team one had been called out on a hot call. So having been left at home with 3 year old Sadie, Sam decided that it was time for some daddy daughter time.

"Hey Sade," he said opening the door to Sadie's room. "Do you wanna have some daddy and Sadie time?" Sadie nodded enthusiastically and jumped up from where she had been sitting.

"Can we make a fort?" She asked

"Sure," Said Sam, "what do you want to make it out of?"

"Blankets and pillows!" She said pulling the covers off her bed whilst Sam went to find some more. Once they had collected enough to create a fort, they went downstairs and into the dinning room where they placed the blankets and pillows around the table. They then climbed under the table and Sadie pulled out a bag that Sam hadn't realised she had.

"I brought down some things for us to play with daddy!" She explained and pulled out her barbie dolls, crafts things and some hair accessories.

"And look!" She exclaimed pulling one last thing out of the bag, "a crown!" She placed the crown on her head and started jiggling around (as much as she could under the table!) and chanted "I'm the Queen of the castle and you're the dirty rascal!" Causing Sam to start laughing. Soon they were both in hysterics. After they had calmed down they began playing with the barbie dolls.

"Look Daddy! It's you and mummy!" Said Sadie showing Sam a Ken barbie doll and a barbie doll with brown hair. Sam nodded and chuckled.

"That's right princess and this is you." Sam picked up a mini barbie doll with blonde hair** (AN: I'm just guessing that Sadie has blonde hair like Sam :)).**

"Yay! Me!" Shouted Sadie

When Sadie got tired of that, they started making pictures for Jules using different colour feathers and sparkly glitter glue from Sadie's craft box; still sitting under the table!

"Daddy, you've got glitter on your nose!" Giggled Sadie

"What! How?" Laughed Sam trying to wipe it off and having a flashback to when he had help Jules prim her drywall and getting paint all over himself. Sadie sounded so much like Jules had when she had said almost the exact same thing only a few years before:

**Flashback**

"You've got santorini sky on your ear!" Laughed Jules.

Once they had finished that, Sadie got out her hair accessories.

"What's that for Sade?" Asked Sam

"I'm going to do your hair daddy!" She announced and knelt so that she could reach his hair, and began to try and plait it.

"Your hair is too short daddy!" Sadie cried clearly frustrated that her plan to do Sam's hair had failed. Sam picked her up and put her on his lap, hating to see his little girl so upset.

"It's ok Sadie," he said "we'll think of something else to do."

"I don't wanna do something else!" She pouted crossing her arms.

"I know!" She suddenly shouted "I can put clips in your hair!" Sam raised his eyebrows but complied and let Sadie it hair clips in his hair.

"All done!" She announced when she had finished, producing a mirror for Sam to look at himself in.

"Lovely..." He muttered

"Hello?" Came Jules' voice from the hallway.

"In here!" Shouted Sam. Jules chuckled as she entered the room, seeing the fort. She lifted up one of the blankets and got under the table as well. **(AN: It's a big table! LOL!)**

She burst out laughing seeing Sam's hair.

"Did you do that Princess?" She asked Sadie. Sadie nodded in response, a huge grin on her face.

"Well it's very good!" Said Jules picking her up and kissing her quickly. "Did you have a good time with daddy?"

"The bestest!" Shouted Sadie.

"Let's get out from under this table then shall we?" Asked Sam. They all got out from under the table and went into the living room, where they spent the rest of the day chatting and laughing.

**The End!**

** AN: Thanks for reading and please review! **


	7. Butterflies and ice cream

Butterflies and ice cream

**Authors note: Next chapter hope you all enjoy it and please review!  
**  
It was a lovely summers day and Spike was looking after Sadie while Sam and Jules went out on a date (which didn't happen very often with the jobs that they had and having a five year old daughter and another baby on the way!). Spike, Winnie and Sadie were in Spike and Winnie's back garden enjoying the day. Sadie was splashing around in the paddling pool that Spike had blown up for her which was in the shape of a car. Winnie and Spike were relaxing on the sun loungers, chatting casually while Sadie made car sounds and pretended that she was driving the car. Winnie got up from her seat and went and sat down next to the paddling pool.  
"So Sadie are you excited about your new baby brother or sister?" Asked Winnie  
"Yeah!" Shouted Sadie "I'm gonna be a big sister and I'm gonna share all of my toys with them when they are old enough!"  
"And are you gonna teach him or her everything you know?" She asked. Sadie nodded. The ice cream van came around the corner at that exact moment stopping by the back gate of the garden.  
"You want an ice cream Sade?" Called Spike from where he was sitting  
"Yes please!" Shouted Sadie. Winnie picked her up out of the pool and carried her over to the van ordering the ice cream for the three of them whilst Spike went and got his wallet.  
Once they had gotten their ice creams they went and sat back down in the garden to eat them. Sadie, who was sitting on Spike's lap, managed to get most of the chocolate sauce from her ice cream all over her face. She turned and gave Spike a big kiss on the cheek getting chocolate all over him as well.  
"I love you Uncle Spike!"  
"Yeah, thanks Sade! Love you too!" He laughed putting Sadie on Winnie's lap while he went to wipe the sauce off his face and get some wet wipes to wipe it off Sadie's as well. When Spike came back Sadie was colouring with Winnie. Spike went and sat behind Winnie wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. Winnie turned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning her attention back to Sadie.  
"Uncle Spike, can I ask you a question?" Asked Sadie looking up  
"Sure Princess what do you want to know?" He replied  
"Well you know Mummy has a baby in her tummy?" Spike nodded and she continued "well how did the baby get in mummy's tummy?"  
"Um..." Said Spike shooting a panicked look at Winnie who shrugged and tried not to laugh.  
"She asked you not me Spike!" She whispered.  
"Um... I uh... I think that's a question for another day. Maybe you should ask your Daddy that question." He said  
"But I did ask Daddy Uncle Spike! But he said he would tell me when I'm older but I want to know now!" She whined pouting. After a while of silence and Sadie glaring at Spike waiting for an answer, Winnie stepped in, "Well Sadie when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much they have a special hug and then a baby is magically in the Mummy's tummy! And then when the baby is ready to be born a birdie called a stork comes and gives the Mummy and Daddy the baby." Se finished. Spike shot her a thankful look, trying not to laugh at the same time.  
"Oh ok!" Said Sadie  
"How did you think of that so quickly?" Spike whispered in Winnie's ear  
"It's what my mum told me when she was pregnant with my brother when I asked the exact same question!" Replied Winnie  
Suddenly Sadie jumped up from her seat "Uncle Spike!" She shouted "Look a butterfly! You have to help me try and catch it! Quick before it flies away!"  
"Go on Spike, go help Sadie catch the butterfly!" Said Winnie laughing. Spike sighed and got up reluctantly.  
"Oh no! It flew away!" Said Sadie sitting back down on the chair, beginning to colour again, appearing to have forgotten about the butterfly already.  
Spike sat back down shaking his head and laughing.

**The End!**

AN: The special hug thing is what my best friends mum told her when she was pregnant with my friends sister so that's where I got that idea!  
Hope you liked this chapter please review!


	8. Babycakes!

Babycakes!

**Authors note: Next chapter! This chapter is set before the last chapter that I posted :)**

**Enjoy :)**

"Down Daddy, down!" Shouted Sadie as Sam carries her into SRU headquarters.  
"Alright Sade!" He said, laughing at the wiggling toddler in his arms. He placed her on the floor and she ran (well toddled) over to where Spike and Jules were talking.  
"Mama!" Shouted Sadie. Jules and Spike both looked up to see Sadie toddling towards them.  
"Hey baby!" Said Jules, bending down to pick Sadie up. "What are you doing here?"  
"Daddy." Said Sadie pointing to Sam who was collecting some paperwork off Winnie.  
"I'm gonna go see Sam, can you watch Sadie for me Spike?" Asked Jules  
"Sure," said Spike "you wanna come see Babycakes with me Sade?"  
"Yeah! Babycakes!" Shouted Sadie reaching out to Spike. Spike took her in his arms and made his way over to Babycakes. He placed Sadie on the floor and she toddled over to Babycakes.  
"Hi Babycakes," said Sadie, sitting cross legged on the floor next to Babycakes and starting a conversation with the robot. Spike bent down and started working on Babycakes.  
"Auntie Winnie's having a baby." Said Sadie turning to Spike  
"I know," said Spike laughing  
"Is your girlfriend going to watch the baby being born?" Asked Sadie  
"Uh, no, no she won't, she'll be having the baby." Said Spike, slightly confused by what Sadie had said.  
"Huh? Is Babycakes having a baby as well as Auntie Winnie?"  
"What! No, no, Babycakes isn't having a baby, Auntie Winnie is." Said Spike stopping what he was doing.  
"But, Daddy said to Mummy that Babycakes was your girlfriend and you said your girlfriend is having a baby, which means Babycakes is having a baby, right?"  
"Ha. No, Babycakes is not my girlfriend and no, she is not having a baby. Auntie Winnie is my girlfriend and she's having a baby." Spike explained  
"Oh. So Babycakes isn't your girlfriend?" Asked Sadie, tilting her head to the side and looking confused.  
"No." Said Spike turning back to Babycakes.  
"So Daddy told a lie?"  
"No, Daddy was just joking." Said Jules coming up behind Sadie. "You ready to go now Sade, Daddy's waiting for you."  
"Ok Mummy." Said Sadie getting up  
"Bye bye Uncle Spike," she said, hugging him goodbye  
"Bye Princess, see you soon." He said hugging her back.  
"Bye bye Mummy, see you at home." Sadie said hugging Jules  
"See you later baby," said Jules kissing her in the forehead before Sadie ran off to Sam.  
"How much of that did you hear?" Asked Spike standing up.  
"Most of it," said Jules laughing.

***A few months later***

"Hey Sadie, happy birthday!" Shouted Spike as Sadie opened the front door.  
"Thank you Uncle Spike!" She said taking his hand and pulling him inside.

***Later***

"Ok, open our presents next Sade." Said Winnie, handing Sadie a present.  
"Thank you," she said taking it and ripping it open. Once she had opened it she found a remote control toy robot that looked just like Babycakes.  
"BABYCAKES HAD A BABY!" She shouted throwing her arms into the air.  
"BABYCAKES HAD A BABY!" The team all laughed at how excited Sadie was.  
"You gave my daughter a robot!" Said Sam, shaking his head but laughing at the same time.  
"What else was I going to get her? She wanted Babycakes to have a baby and she did!" Said Spike causing the others to laugh again.  
"Can you open baby Babycakes please daddy?" Asked Sadie handing the robot to Sam  
"Sure sweetie," he said getting the robot out of the box for Sadie.

Spike then spent the rest if the afternoon teaching Sadie how to use the robot and then once he had done that, playing with it with her.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	9. Snow Day!

Snow day!

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

"Mummy! Mummy look!" Shouted Sadie her nose pressed up against the window, "It's snowing!"  
"I know Princess I can see it!" Said Jules who was standing behind Sadie making sure that the three year old didn't fall off the window seat. "Do you want to play in the snow?" Sadie nodded her head eagerly "Ok then but you need to have breakfast and get first." Sadie nodded again before putting her arms in the air indicating that she wanted Jules to pick her up. Jules lifted her up, placed her on her hip and made her way downstairs. Placing Sadie in one of the chairs around the island in the kitchen, she got out the breakfast cereal, bowls and milk.  
"Mummy where's Daddy?" Asked Sadie  
"Daddy's gone to work," said Jules placing a bowl of cereal in front of Sadie "he'll be home soon."

After they had had breakfast and were dressed, Jules wrapped Sadie up in a warm coat, hat, gloves and a scarf and did the same for herself so that they wouldn't be too cold when the got outside. As soon as they went into the back garden it began to snow again.  
"Mummy! Mummy! It's snowing!" Shouted Sadie laughing and spinning in circles with her arms outstretched.  
"I know! Careful you don't fall over Sade." Said Jules laughing at how excited her daughter was.  
"Wait! I need Lulu!" Shouted Sadie before running inside to find her much loved teddy. She reappeared a few minutes later with Lulu in her hands.  
"Do you wanna make snow angels Sadie?" Asked Jules when Sadie walked back into the garden.  
"Yeah!" Shouted Sadie "what are snow angels Mummy?" She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.  
"I'll show you," said Jules getting down onto the floor and then lying on her back. Sadie copied her and once she was lying down, she lay Lulu in the snow next to her. Jules then moved her arms up and down and her legs side to side. Sadie copied again and then did the same with Lulu. Jules then got up and pulled Sadie up with her. Turning around they looked at the snow angels they had made.  
"See, the shape we made looks like an angel." Said Jules pointing at the shapes on the floor in front of them.  
"That's so cool!" Said Sadie jumping up and down. "Mummy take a picture of it!" Jules got out her phone and took a quick picture. Once Jules had taken the photo Sadie lay in the snow again and made another snow angel.  
"Look Mummy!" She shouted jumping up, "I made a snow angel all by myself!"  
"Well done Princess! Do you wanna make a snowman?" Replied Jules  
"Yeah!" Shouted Sadie. They were about to start making the snowman when the front door opened, "Jules, Sadie!" Called Sam as he entered the house.  
"Daddy!" Sadie shouted running through the house and then jumping into her Dad's arms.  
"Hey Princess, where's Mummy?" He asked. Sadie pointed to the back garden just as Jules walked through the back door.  
"Hey," she said wrapping her arms around Sam and leaning up, kissing him quickly on the lips. "You want to make a snowman with Sadie and I?" She asked  
"Sure." Said Sam walking towards the back garden.

Together they made a big snowman and once they had finished they stood back, admiring their work.  
"There's something missing," said Jules before running into the house.  
"Where's Mummy going?" Asked Sadie looking up at Sam.  
"I don't know Sade," he replied picking her up and walking towards the back door just as Jules walked back into the garden. She was carrying a scarf, hat and a carrot. She went up to the snowman and put the hat and scarf on it before giving the carrot to Sadie to put on it. Sam found some little stones and made them into a mouth and eyes.  
"Perfect!" Said Jules picking Sadie up and then walking over to Sam hugging him once more.  
"Do Lulu like it?" Sam asked Sadie. Sadie nodded her head and rested her head on Jules' shoulder clutching a handful of Jules' coat in one hand and Lulu in the other.  
"I think someone's tired." Said Jules. They made their way back inside the house and Jules went upstairs to put Sadie into bed. When she came back downstairs she put away hers and Sadie's coats and shoes and then joined Sam in the living room where he was sitting on the sofa with a mug of hot chocolate waiting for her. When she sat down next to her, he handed her a mug and then wrapped his free arms around her shoulders. Jules rested her head on his chest and Sam kissed her gently on the forehead. They stayed like this for the rest of the afternoon.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	10. Batman and the worlds longest picture!

Batman and the worlds longest picture

**Authors note: Hi everyone! This is another one shot, Sadie is about 2 and a half in this story. The ideas for this story came from a youtube video and a scene out of a film. Enjoy and please review!**

At least once every one or two months, the girlfriends/wives of the members of team one met up for a girls day out. Unfortunately Sam had a last minute shift on the same day at the same time. Jules was planning on giving girls day a miss that month as she couldn't find a babysitter to watch Sadie at such short notice. She was just about to call the girls to cancel when her phone rang. She picked it up and holding Sadie on her hip, with one hand supporting some of her weight, she answered the call.  
"Hi Spike," she said putting Sadie down in the sofa and passing her a toy. "Everything ok?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine." answered Spike "So, Winnie told me that you were thinking about not going out with the girls today because you can't find anyone to babysit Sadie. You know I don't mind looking after her if you want me to."  
"Really Spike?" Asked Jules  
"Yeah! Of course!" Replied Spike "I love spending time with my favourite niece!" Jules just laughed in reply.  
"Ok Uncle Spike, we'll be at you place by 12 that ok?"  
"Sounds good, see you soon Jules." Said Spike before hanging up.

Half an hour later, Sadie and Jules were standing outside Spike and Winnie's house. Sadie rang the doorbell and Spike answered the door.  
"Hey guys, come on in." He said taking Sadie off Jules "Win! Jules is here!" He shouted up the stairs.  
"Coming!" came Winnie's reply as she ran down the stairs.  
"Ready?" She asked Jules. Jules nodded and kissed Sadie on the head, telling her to be good and saying goodbye before leaving with Winnie. Spike carried Sadie out into the garden and sat her on a blanket that he had set out.  
"What's that on your top Sade?" He asked pointing to Sadie's t-shirt that had a batman logo on it.  
"Batman!" Shouted Sadie  
"Wow! Are you batman?" Asked Spike tickling her gently. Sadie giggled and squirmed before nodding.  
"Yeah! I'm batman!" She shouted.  
"Cool! So do you save the world?" Spike asked, pretending to be serious.  
"Of course!" Sadie replied before picking up the blanket and running around the garden with it flying out behind her like a cape. Spike laughed and got out his phone so he could record Sadie and show Jules and Sam later. When Sadie came and sat back down her and Spike started playing with some of the dolls that she had brought with her.

After a while of playing with the dolls, Sadie got bored.  
"Uncle Spike," she started. He looked up and nodded for her to continue. "Can we make the worlds longest picture?" she asked  
"The worlds longest picture huh?" he said and Sadie nodded. "I don't see why not, it sounds fun! Why don't you go inside and find some colouring pens and pencils and I'll get some paper ok?" Sadie nodded and jumped up to start her search for pens and pencils. Spike found a big pile of paper and moved the dining room table to the side so that he could spread the paper out. He then went and found some Sellotape to stick the picture together with when they had finished. When Sadie entered the room with pens and pencils, they set to work on making the worlds longest picture.

They had just finished by the time that Jules and Winnie arrived home a few hours later.  
"Wow! What's all this?" asked Winnie as the walked into the dining room to find the walls all covered with paper.  
"The worlds longest picture!" exclaimed Sadie running to Jules and tugging on her hand. "Do you like it Mummy?"  
"I love it baby!" Said Jules following Sadie around the room as she pointed out all the team members and their families, among other things,that her and Spike had drawn. Once they had finished the tour of the room, Jules took a picture of each individual piece of paper to show Sam later. Although it was not the longest picture in the world, it was good enough for Sadie and she had a lot of fun making it.

**AN: Finished! Please, please, please review, I love hearing what you think about the stories :)**


	11. Sadie's sixth birthday

Sadie's sixth birthday!

**Authors note: Hi! This story carries on from chapter 7 (butterflies and ice cream) sorry for the delay on this story! Jules is eight months pregnant in this chapter. Enjoy!**

It was the morning of Sadie's sixth birthday and Sam and Jules were lying in bed awake and waiting for her to come in. After a few minutes of lying silently, there was a loud bang as Sadie jumped out of her bed and ran down the hallway. When she got into Sam and Jules' room, instead of jumping onto the bed, she carefully climbed on so that she didn't hurt Jules or the baby that she was carrying.  
"Morning birthday girl!" Said Jules as Sadie climbed under the covers and snuggled up next to Sam and putting her hand on Jules' stomach.  
"Morning Princess," said Jules kissing her softly on the forehead. "Would you like to open some presents?" Sadie's eyes lit up and she grinned up at Jules and nodded her head. Sam got out of bed and got the presents out of the cupboard. Whilst Sam was getting the presents, Sadie kissed Jules' stomach and said "Good morning baby!" Jules smiled to herself, she loved watching Sadie talk to her unborn baby brother and knew that she would be a great big sister. Jules and Sadie sat up and Sam placed the presents in front of Sadie and then got back into bed. She tore open the big present first and screamed when she saw what it was. It was a wooden horse stable with four ponies. "I've got horsies!" She shouted and passed it to Sam to open. She then opened some of the smaller presents which were new colouring books, pens and pencils.

After breakfast, Sam, Jules and Sadie got dressed and then went back downstairs to wait for the rest of the team to arrive. While they were waiting Sam and Sadie played with Sadie's new horses whilst Jules rested.

Soon the team and their families started to arrive. Once everyone was there, Sadie started opening her presents. From Wordy, Shelley and the girls she got some new clothes. Ed, Sophie, Clark and Izzy gave her a toy oven and some plastic food. Greg, Mariana and Dean gave her some more plastic food and a little cash machine. Raf and Leah both gave her a pony to go in the stable and Winnie and Spike gave her a voucher for her to go to the zoo with them. Finally, after all the presents had been opened, Sam told Sadie to close her eyes and he picked her up and took her outside.  
"Ok, you can open your eyes now princess." He said placing her gently on the ground. She opened her eyes to find a brand new swing set in the back garden. She screamed and ran up to it and started playing on it.  
"Wow, you guys did a good job putting this together last night." Complimented Leah.  
"Why don't you girls go and play with Sadie?" Said Wordy to Izzy and his daughters. They all ran off to play with Sadie and Sam and Spike followed to push them on the swings.

Later that evening when Jules was tucking Sadie into bed and Sam was tidying up, Sadie placed both her hands on Jules' stomach and laughed as her baby brother kicked. She leant down as kissed Jules' stomach right where she had felt the baby kick.  
"Night night baby brother, I love you." She whispered kissing Jules' stomach again before lying back down. Jules kissed her goodnight and then turned off the light.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed please review!**


	12. Michael Matthew Braddock

Michael Matthew Braddock

**Authors note: Hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) This is the next chapter/one shot. It follows on from the last chapter :)  
Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Keep forgetting to do this but I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters.**

Michael Matthew Braddock was born early in the morning on January 2nd. Sadie spent the night at Spike and Winnie's house and as soon as she woke up the next morning she ran as fast as she could into Spike and Winnie's bedroom and jumped Ono the bed.  
"Up! Up! Up!" the six year old shouted shaking Spike's arm in an attempt to wake him.  
"Five more minutes." He mumbled into his pillow. Winnie, who was awake by now, laughed at him.  
"Auntie Winnie, Uncle Spike is being naughty." Said Sadie, pouting and crawling into Winnie's arms. Winnie punched Spike lightly on the arm.  
"Time to get up lazybones!" She said laughing as Spike rubbed his arm, pretending that it had hurt.  
"Has my baby brother been born yet?" asked Sadie, rubbing her eyes and yawning.  
"Looks like someone's still tired." Said Spike gathering Sadie into his arms and hugging her. Hugging him back Sadie yawned again and then shook her head.  
"I not tired," she whispered "I hungry though!" She leant back and grinned at Spike.  
"Pancakes sound good?" He asked. Sadie nodded her head enthusiastically an started jumping on the bed again. Spike and Winnie laughed at her sudden excitement.  
"Sadie," said Winnie getting Sadie's attention "to answer your question, yes, your baby brother has been born and we can go and see him after breakfast." Sadie once again started jumping up and down squealing and clapping her hands.  
"Let's go!" She shouted jumping off the bed and pulling Spike out of bed as well.

As soon as Sadie had finished her pancakes she ran to the front door, still in her pjs.  
"You have to get changed first Sadie!" Called Winnie from the stairs as Spike picked Sadie up and carried her upstairs. Winnie helped Sadie get changed and then got changed herself. Once they were all ready, they got into the car and made their way to the hospital. On the way there Sadie fell asleep which meant that Spike had to carry her inside. She conveniently woke up as they reached the maternity ward so Spike placed her on the floor and took her hand. As they reached Jules' room, the rest of the team were all leaving. Everyone said their hellos and then left. Winnie opened the door for Sadie and she ran into the room.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" She shouted running up to the bed. Sam picked her up and kissed her quickly.  
"Hey Baby, you ready to meet your little brother?" He asked. Sadie nodded her head eagerly and Sam placed her on the bed next to Jules before going and saying hi to Spike and Winnie.  
"He's so small Mummy," whispered Sadie looking at the baby in Jules' arms.  
"I know, would you like to hold him?" Replied Jules giggling as Sadie nodded enthusiastically. She gently passed the baby to Sadie, but left her hand under the baby's head to help support his head.  
"He's so cute," whispered Winnie coming over to the bed with Sam and Spike.  
"What's he called?" Asked Spike  
"Michael Matthew Braddock," replied Sam "after his Uncle Spike." Spike turned and grinned at Sam.  
"Really?!" Jules and Sam both nodded. "Wow! Thanks, I'm honoured!" Said Spike.  
"Do you wanna hold him Uncle Spike?" Asked Sadie. Spike nodded and gently took Michael off Sadie and after holding him for a while, he passed him to Winnie. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the hospital with Jules, Sam, Sadie and Michael before Spike and Winnie had to go to work.

**AN: The End. More chapters to come so keep reading :) Hope you enjoyed, please please please review!**


	13. Baby Sadie

Baby Sadie

**Authors note: Hi! This one shot is not related to the previous two chapters at all, this is a completely separate one shot. Sorry if I have confused anyone but some of these one shots won't be in any particular order, just when I think of them and write them :) enjoy!o**

**Disclaimer: Keep forgetting to say this, but I don't own Flashpoint or any of its characters.**

It was Jules' first day back after maternity leave, so Sam was sitting at home with ten month old baby Sadie while Jules was at work. It had taken Sam quite a while to persuade Jules that they would be fine by themselves for just one day while she was at work. Team one had the morning shift that day and since Jules hadn't had time to feed Sadie before she left, Sam put Sadie in her play pen and went to get her a bottle of milk. When he walked back into the living room Sadie had pulled herself up into a standing position using the bars of the play pen and was babbling excitedly to herself and squealing every so often.  
"What are you trying to say Sade? You trying to get Daddy's attention?" Asked Sam as he picked her up, talking in a baby voice "Huh? You trying to talk to Daddy?" Sam kissed her softly on the cheek and sat down on the sofa with her in his arms. He put the tip of the bottle in Sadie's mouth and she wrapped her hand around the bottle. She quickly finished the milk and Sam turned her on his lap so she was facing him. She reached her hand up to Sam and he put his finger in her palm. She closed her fist around it and pulled it to her mouth. She put his finger in her mouth. Sam carefully manoeuvred Sadie so that she was leaning against him and then picked her teething ring off the side and removed his finger from her mouth and replaced it with the teething ring just as she had started to bite his finger.

When Sam's phone started ringing, he placed Sadie on the floor and went to go and answer it. It was Jules saying that she was going to be a bit late home. He walked back into the living room still on the phone to Jules to find Sadie crawling around the room squealing. She started crawling towards Sam's laptop that was open with an important document on the screen.  
"Hang on Jules," said Sam down the phone and scooped Sadie up with his free arm. "Sorry, I had a little rascal making a break for my laptop. You wanna say hi to her?"  
Jules replied and Sam put the phone to Sadie's ear.  
"Say hi Mummy," Sam said to Sadie and Sadie just babbled in reply. Jules started a one sided conversation with Sadie until Spike called her over to help him with Babycakes and she had to hang up. Sam put his phone back on the side and turned his attention back to Sadie who was wriggling in his arms. He placed her on the floor and sat down in front of her, pushing the coffee table back a bit so she didn't hit her head on it. He got one of her pop up toys and placed it in front of her. He took her hand and pushed one of the buttons with it making an animal pop up. Sadie started giggling and clapping her hands. Sam laughed at how entertained his daughter was by the toy. After playing with that toy for a while, Sadie got bored and crawled across the room and picked up her blanket that was on the floor. She put it on her head and started laughing. Sam moved closer to her and pulled the blanket off her head shouting "Peek-a-boo!" as he did which made her start laughing even more. They played that for a while, with Sam putting the blanket on Sadie's head and her trying to put it on his head and failing but still laughing, before Sam noticed Sadie yawn. He picked her up and went and lay on the sofa with her on his chest. They both fell asleep quickly.

Jules found them in that position when she got home. She crouched down beside the sofa. She kissed Sadie's forehead and then pressed a kiss onto Sam's lips which woke him up. He looked at her and smiled before sitting up and handing Sadie to her. She smilies back and carried Sadie upstairs to her crib, the ten month old staying asleep the whole time.

When Jules came back downstairs she saw Sam sitting on the sofa with two beers. She went and sat next to him, snuggling into his side before taking a sip of her beer. They sat like that for a while talking about both of their days before Sadie woke up and the task of entertaining the baby began again.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review!**


	14. I'm a bunny!

I'm a bunny!

**Authors note: Hi! So this is the next one shot, again it's not related to any other one shots I've written, it's just a random one shot. Winnie is pregnant in this story by the way :) enjoy**

Sam and Jules had gone out for the day and had left 3 year old Sadie with Spike and Raf. Raf arrived at Spike's house at almost the exact same time as Jules and Sam and took Sadie off them so that they could go on their date. Sadie had fallen asleep during the ride. She was wearing a hat with bunny ears sticking out of the top. Jules had warned him not to take the hat off Sadie as she was very protective over it.

Raf knocked on the front door with his free hand and Spike answered almost immediately.  
"Hey, where's Sam and Jules?" He asked as Raf entered the house.  
"They pulled up at the same time as me so I took Sadie off them. Oh! And Jules said not to take Sadie's hat off her, she's really protective over it apparently!" Replied Raf and Spike nodded before taking sleeping Sadie in his arms and carrying her upstairs to the spare bedroom so that she could sleep.

When Sadie woke up an hour later, Raf went upstairs to get her.  
"Look who's awake!" He said as he carried her down the stairs.  
"Hey Sade!" Said Spike holding out his arms for her. "I love your hat!"  
"I'm a bunny!" Sadie replied giggling. "Daddy got me the hat and Mummy says it looks really cute. What do you think?"  
"You look adorable Sade!" Said Raf  
"Yep! You're definitely the cutest little bunny around!" Said Spike. He placed her on the sofa next to him and got her changing bag from the floor. He pulled out some toys and placed them in front of her so that she could play with them.  
"You hungry Sadie?" He asked and she nodded so he went off to make her a snack.  
"Uncle Raf, will you play with me please?" She asked holding some dolls out for him to take.  
"Sure Sadie, what do you want to play?" Raf asked taking one of the dolls and sitting next to her on the sofa.  
"Mummy's and Daddy's! Me and Daddy play this all the time and me and Mummy play it too but with the big dollies." Sadie said jumping up an down where she was sitting. "And look! I have a bunny toy so that can be me because I'm a bunny. Here you can be the Mummy and then Uncle Spike can be the Daddy. I can be a baby as well."  
"How come Uncle Spike gets to be the Daddy and I'm the Mummy?" Asked Raf  
"Because Mummy says that Auntie Winnie has a baby in her tummy and that means that Uncle Spike is going to be a Daddy." Sadie explained. Raf nodded and decided to drop the subject as Spike re-entered the room with beers for them both and a beaker of milk and a snack for Sadie.

After Sadie's snack, they started playing with the dolls. After explaining everything again for Spike, who hadn't been in the room, the began the game. When Sadie got bored of that Spike put on a Disney princess film for her to watch.  
"Again?" Mouthed Raf and Spike shrugged his shoulders.  
"What can I say, she loves this film!" He whispered back to which Sadie responded with an angry "Ssh!"

Once the film had finished, Spike set up some play dough on the dining room table for Sadie to play with. She went and sat at the table and announced that they were going to play cafes. She ordered Raf to make some cakes and Spike to make some spaghetti while she made some cookies.  
"Uncle Spike, I'm hot." Said Sadie taking off her cardigan.  
"Do you wanna take your hat of then Sade?" Asked Raf indicating to the hat that she still hadn't taken off.  
"No!" She shouted sounding horrified "I can't take my hat off! Why would I do that?"  
"Ok, ok." Said Raf holding his hands up as a sign that he surrendered. "Stubborn just like her Mum." He muttered and Spike laughed and opened the windows.

When Jules and Sam arrived a few hours later, they were watching the Disney film once again.  
"Seems like you two like this film." Teased Sam and Raf turned and glared at him. Sadie jumped up from the sofa and ran into Sam's arms. She started talking very quickly about what they had been doing.  
"Sadie, Daddy and I can't understand what you're saying baby, slow down a bit ok?" Said Jules and Sadie nodded before restarting her story. Jules and Sam took Sadie home after that and Raf left soon after.

Winnie arrived home from her shift a little while later and went and sat down on the sofa next to Spike. He wrapped his arm around Winnie's shoulder and rested his other hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick as he did so. She smiled up at him.  
"How was your day with Sadie and Raf?" She asked.  
"Yeah, good." He replied and told her about what had happened.  
"So Sadie made you the Daddy huh? I bet you Jules told her to do that so you have the practice for when the baby is born. Even if it is just with barbie dolls!" Said Winnie laughing.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please, please, please review! :)**


	15. Sadie's first boyfriend

Sadie's first boyfriend

**Authors note: Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while but here's the next one shot :) **

"Hi, you must be Adam." Says Sam as he answers the front door and ushering the boy in. "Come on in, son, let me show you my semi-automatic gun collection." Causing Adam to look at him in surprise before seeing that Sam was joking, kind of.  
"Yeah, you must be Mr Braddock. Sadie's told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you." Says Adam stepping inside the house and shaking Sam's hand before closing the door behind him.  
"He's polite, I'm liking him already." Spike says to Sam as if Adam wasn't in the room.  
"Yep. So how are your grades?" Sam asks  
"My grades?" Adam asks and Sam and Spike both nod. "Good, I get mainly A's and B's, I've had a few A*'s and I've never had anything under a B."  
"Smart kid." Says Spike taking a sip from his beer.  
"Have you ever drank alcohol?" Sam asks motioning to his own bottle of beer.  
"No, never." Adam replies and Sam and Spike nod at each other.  
"So are you planning on getting my niece pregnant?" Asks Spike causing Sam to almost choke on his beer and Adam's eyes to widen.  
"No! No!" He says "Is Sadie here?" He asks looking around.  
"No she texted me to say that the traffics bad so her and her mum are going to be a little later than they thought so why don't you take a seat? Make yourself comfortable." Suggest Sam and Adam nods and sits down.  
"Sure, thanks." Adam says  
"So, how long have you and Sadie been dating?" Asks Spike  
"5 months today." Adam replies  
"Wow, he knows the date, I can't even remember Winnie and I's anniversary most of the time and we're engaged! Don't tell her that though!" Says Spike making Sam laugh.  
"I can't believe that they've been dating for five months and we haven't even met him yet. I mean, Jules has but we've been conveniently not here when he is." Says Spike, again as if Adam wasn't in the room and Sam nods.  
"Have you ever been in trouble with the police?" Asks Sam after sitting for a while in silence.  
"No."  
"Have you ever taken or thought about taking drugs?" Asks Spike  
"No."  
"Have you got any siblings?"  
"3, two sisters and a brother."  
"Do you like your sisters boyfriends?" Asks Spike  
"That is such a random question!" Exclaims Sam  
"Um well they're only two and four so they don't have boyfriends yet."  
"Ok, how old do you want to be before you have kids?" Asks Spike  
"After I'm married, so whatever age that is." Adam says  
"So say you asked Sadie to marry you tonight and she said yes, would you get married in say a years time and then get her pregnant?" Spike asks  
"What is it with you and asking him if he's gonna get my daughter pregnant?" Asks Sam  
"As her godfather I need to know these kind of things. So would you?" Replies Spike  
"No because then we'd only be eighteen and I think that's too earlier to have children, at least that's my opinion."  
"Would you ask me for my approval before asking Sadie to marry you or not?" Asks Sam  
"Yes, of course." Adam says  
"Good. If you behave in a manner unbecoming while you're with my daughter, the authorities won't find your body." Says Sam  
"Ok and you call me random!" Says Spike as Adam smiles nervously at them both.  
"Uh, what time did you say Sadie would be here?" Adam asks  
"Soon." Says Sam sipping his beer. "What do you like about my daughter and what do you think about her?"  
"That she's kind, caring, thoughtful. She always puts others before herself. She's beautiful, she's not selfish and I really care about her."  
"Glad you think that because if you said that she was ugly, well, lets just say we'd have a slight problem." Says Spike making Adam smile nervously again.  
"What did do you do on the first date? Where did you take her?" Spike asks  
"We went bowling and then I took her to her favourite Italian restaurant." Adam replies  
"Before meeting Sadie, how long were you single?" Asks Sam  
"I didn't have a girlfriend before Sadie. I'd never even kissed a girl before Sadie."  
"Have you ever done more than kissing with Sadie?" Asks Spike.  
"Dude! Seriously! I don't think I even want to hear the answer to this." Says Sam walking out of the room and into the kitchen leaving Adam with Spike.  
"So?" Asks Spike  
"No, only ever kissing and we haven't even gone very far with that, I don't want to pressure her into something she doesn't want to do." Says Adam.  
"Sam did you hear that?" Calls Spike.  
"Nope!" Sam shouts back  
"You might wanna come in here and listen to what he has to say then." Spike shouts back as Sam walks back into the room. "Go on, tell Sam what you just told me."  
"I said that we haven't done anything more than kissing and we haven't gone very far with the kissing either because I don't want to pressure Sadie into doing something that she doesn't want to do." Adam says looking up at Sam.  
"Good, I'm glad you think that." Says Sam and sits back down just as Sadie and Jules walk in. Sadie's eyes widen as she sees Adam sitting with Spike and Sam in the living room.  
"Adam. I thought I, oh my gosh I forgot to text you to tell you I was going to be late!" Says Sadie running her hands over her face.  
"It's fine Sade, don't worry about it." Says Adam getting up and hugging Sadie, making Sam and Spike smile at each other and Jules raise her eyebrows at them.  
"Yeah it's ok Sadie, we were having a lovely conversation with Adam, weren't we Adam?" Asks Spike and Adam nods.  
"Oh my gosh! You have not been interrogating my boyfriend!" Exclaims Sadie. "Please tell me you haven't been interrogating my boyfriend!"  
"Well interrogating isn't really the word I'd use. But it's ok because we didn't find anything out today that we didn't already know from the background check we ran and he didn't lie to us which is a good sign." Says Sam and Spike nods in agreement.  
"You ran a background check on my boyfriend? Mum! They ran a background check on my boyfriend! Are you crazy? Are they crazy? Why? Why dad?" She exclaims burying her face into Adam's chest and taking deep breaths to try and control her temper so that she didn't start screaming at her dad and uncle, while Adam rubs her back gently.  
"Why wouldn't we?" Asks Spike.  
"You're not helping!" Hisses Jules. "Sade why don't you and Adam go and do whatever it is you were going to do."  
"Right, yeah, lets go." Says Sadie, practically dragging Adam towards the front door.  
"Uh ok. Well bye, it was nice to meet you." Adam calls over his shoulder as Sadie closes the door behind them.  
"I am so so sorry!" Sadie says as they get into Adams car.  
"It's ok Sade." He says and leans over and kisses her softly.  
"Promise?" She asks and he nods.  
"Promise." He says and kisses her cheek before driving off.

"So I'm guessing we're in trouble." Say Spike and Jules nods slowly.  
"Oh yeah. Why did you have to tell her that you ran a background check on her boyfriend? You could have just said we asked Adam a few questions, nothing too serious and then apologise and leave it at that." Says Jules sitting down beside Sam.  
"So should we do that still when she gets back?" Sam asks and Jules nods.  
"You can start with that."

**AN: Please review :) **


End file.
